Unbreakable
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: An young camper, a daughter of Apollo, is kidnapped from camp. A quest is sent out to find her. Who was taken her and why? Will she be saved? Has Apollo gone too far to save his daughter? Read and find out. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any other reference to real or fictionally things you may recognize. Any references to real places, people or things are used

**Claimer: **I do however own my original characters, any original work or anything else that you don't recognize from anywhere.

**Summary: **Agalia grew up on Camp Half-Blood since she was an infant along with her twin sister and brother, Harmony and Scout. They were the first set demigod triplets in a few thousand years. Agalia was the ignored sibling out of the three but that all changed on their eleventh birthday. When Agalia is kidnapped everything is turned upside down. Nothing will ever be the same.

"**Unbreakable"**

**Chapter 1 "Just A Name,"**

A birthday party at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was having fun besides Agalia. While her siblings Harmony and Scout ate up the attention she cursed it. She flipped off anyone that got too close. This may be her eleventh birthday but she hated it. What fun was it to share it with two siblings that were better than you at everything? Harmony was what every girl wanted to be; beautiful, talented, and popular. Scout was an amazing musician, which made him popular as well. Agalia was just an archer. Nearly everyone in camp could hit a target with a bow.

While everyone else was partying Agalia had snuck off to the arena. She had her bow and arrows and was shooting at dummies as they popped up. She would rather be training then be at any silly party. She rarely spent any time with her siblings she got along better with different cabins. She spent a lot of time with the Ares Cabin despite them being jerks most of the time, Hermes Cabin was fun to spend time with and the Hephaestus Cabin didn't judge anyone so it was hard not get along with them.

Agalia had learned how to use a sword from the Ares Cabin. She could use it but it wasn't her first or second choice. She would choose and bow and arrow first then throwing knives then a sword. She had gotten a new set of throwing knives from Luke of the Hermes Cabin. She pulled them out of their wrapping and put them into the velcro slots which she had put in by Selena of the Aphrodite Cabin. She tossed her old knives into the storage shed. The news ones were way better.

No one came looking for Agalia. She was used to it, no cared about her. She was just an archer. She might be able to sing but not as well as Scout. She certainly wasn't as good as an actress as Harmony. She didn't mind not being as talented. She liked her modest lifestyle most of the time. What bothered her was that no one took her seriously. She was going to show all of them. She was going to show them she was just as great as the rest of them. She also wanted to ask her mother how she could leave her three newborn babies at a camp. She knew her mother was in Miami, so that's where she was going to go.

Silently she went into her cabin. She pulled out a small backpack. She put her clothes, a spare retractable bow, medical supplies, money, a few granola bars and a map of the USA. She thought about leaving for nearly an hour but decided it was a stupid idea and pushed the backpack under her bed. If she ever got a quest she wouldn't have to pack.

She put her bow and arrow on her bed as she went for a short walk. She stayed in the protection of the camp. She ignored the monster looking at her from the other side. She flipped it off as it slowly went back into the dark forest. She hadn't really thought about why the monster had disappeared. She was right on the ledge of the border, she could see the party from where she was. She took out a bracelet with sun charm in the middle out of her pocket, Scout had given it to her when they were five years old. She wondered what her father was doing. She looked to the sky it was nighttime but there was no sun.

As she turned to walk back to the party she felt someone pulling her backwards. She dropping her bracelet as she was pulled backwards. Someone put a hand over her mouth she bit it and whoever it was cursed. She screamed on the top of her lungs. Then everything went black.

Back at the party everything had stopped. The single scream had stopped all celebration. People looked around trying to figure out who was missing. A screaming kid in the camp was never good but it didn't make sense since everyone was here. That's when Lee's face went white he realized Agalia wasn't with them.

"Agalia!" called out Lee. Scout started to push his way from the center of the crowd towards where the scream came from. Soon everyone was arming themselves heading toward the scream. Even Dionysus was fallowing. One of Apollo's children disappearing from camp was one thing Dionysus wanted to tell his father or older brother.

Everyone was running around the camp looking for Agalia. They had never lost a camper from within the camp. This just seemed too odd. If Dionysus had any idea what has happened he is almost temped to say another god or goddess was involved. It just seemed too perfect for his idea of what an abduction would be.

Scout knelt down on the ground where he found the bracelet. Too weak to move. His 'little' sister was gone and it was all his fault. He should have been nicer, should had made sure she was part of the party. He clutched the bracelet tightly to his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt like this was all his fault. He felt the older hand on his shoulder but didn't care.

"Kiddo, we'll find her," told a boy's voice. Scout didn't care what anyone said. It was still his fault. He would never forgive himself. Where was he when she needed him?

"It's all my fault," sobbed Scout. This had to be the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. He didn't understand why anyone would take his 'little' sister. She never hurt anybody.

"We aren't finding a body so there is hope she is alive," said the boy. Scout looked towards the forest. He swore on the River Styx to find his sister and save her. He screamed out in his head to his father begging for forgiveness.

"Why her?" asked Scout looking up to see a boy who knew more what Scout was feeling then he even knew. It was Luke from the Hermes Cabin. Scout hoped she was okay. He wondered if he could try to connect to her in dreams. He would try. He had to try.

Everyone was huddled together in the middle of camp. Everyone was distraught. A lot of people did care about Agalia even if they didn't voice it. Some were upset because they knew and cared about Agalia and some were upset because she was just an innocent eleven year old kid.

"Alright we will talk to the Oracle in the morning. Older campers set up a guard system. Younger campers go to your cabins and stay here," ordered Chiron. No one argued with that. Luke had to chase Harmony and a boy, Ethan Nakamura, whom were hiding behind a cabin into the proper cabins.

"Dionysus you must tell the girl's father," said Chiron. Luke hid in the shadows of the cabins.

"No need to contact me, I'm right here," growled a male voice. It was followed by an intense light. Luke had to look away.

"Apollo before you try to kill me there is no way I would to be able to know that she had left the party," told Dionysus backing away from the sun god. Luke couldn't believe how much Apollo's kids looked to him. Agalia looked a lot like him, it was kind of scary how much she looked like him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It couldn't be help. You need to keep the other two safe. I'm guessing it is either a God or Titian. Let's hope it's the first. Why they went after her instead of her sister beats me," warned Apollo. It was clearly written on his face how distraught he was. It threw Luke back a bit, he had never seen a God look so worried for their child. Every time he saw gods interact with their children it was never pleasant.

"Brother I'll watch them carefully. The last thing we need is all three of them in the wrong hands. We'll keep searching around camp," promised Dionysus. Luke was taken aback again. Since when did Dionysus care about demigods? Hearing them talk like this felt weird.

"It isn't a far stretch of mind of why whoever it is choose her," said Chiron. Luke moved closer, he wanted to hear this. He was curious. Agalia seemed like an unlikely choice to be kidnapped.

"What?" questioned Apollo with a skeptical look. He obviously couldn't see why anyone would take his daughter.

"The power of three. She is the youngest of triplets. Zeus is the youngest. There is power in three and in the youngest. She has power she doesn't even know she has. Plus even out of her siblings she is the most innocent and pure," clarified Chiron. Dionysus nodded, he clearly understood what Chiron was saying. Apollo understood but didn't look happy about it.

"I suppose so. I will look for her when I can. I do believe she'll make it out alive if she doesn't give up hope. I swear once I find out who is responsible for this," grumbled Apollo. Chiron and Dionysus shared a look knowing what Apollo could do. They had seen him on his good and bad days. It wouldn't be pretty for whoever did this.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Agalia had woken up. She could hear distant screams. She shivered. It was dark. It made her feel so weak. As she came to, she realize where she was. She was in a panic frenzy when she realized she was in the Underworld tied to a dead try. She wanted to cry but was too scared to even cry.

"I wouldn't suggest struggling unless you want to fall in the River Styx," mocked a cold female voice. Agalia had nothing to cling to for comfort. What had she done to deserve this? She hadn't done anything bad, that she could remember.

"I shouldn't have asked for so much payment, this is rather fun," laughed the female voice. Agalia looked over to see a goddess with raven hair and eyes as dark as the night. Agalia knew she was Hecate, Goddess of Sorcery.

"What do you want with me?" asked Agalia trying not to look down. She was glad she didn't weigh much. She knew what the river did if you fell in. She couldn't swim so she really didn't want to fall in.

"Your father has something of mine. Let's just say I'll trade it for your life," told Hecate. Agalia swore she was never going to like water or heights ever again. She hoped her dad didn't do anything stupid. If whatever it was that he had was dangerous she hoped he wouldn't give it to her. Though it would mean they end of her life she didn't want her life to cause others pain and suffering.

Time seemed to mesh together. Agalia was scared, tired, hungry and thirsty. She felt like she was going to die and it had only been a few hours. Her tears fell into the river below. She needed a hero. She was just a little girl. She hadn't even left camp before.

"Daddy please help me. Daddy I need you," whispered Agalia her voice barely able to come out. The fire of Underworld was slowly killing her. She was starting to lose the ability to stay awake. She was too scared to close her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, another day had arrived. Everyone was gathered together. No one seemed happy. It seemed somewhat normal until Scout and Harmony started to fight. It took Luke and Beckendorf to separate them. Chiron and Dionysus arrived to a full on food fight as some of the other campers had taken sides with the fight.

"FREEZE!" bellowed Chiron. No one listen. Dionysus groaned. He made vines form from the ground pinning everyone down, therefore stopping the fight.

"What is going on!" yelled Chiron. He had never seen campers act so immaturely in his entire time at the camp. He was angry beyond anything he had ever been in his entire life.

"Started with those too," coughed out Luke. Dionysus loosened the grip on everyone so not to kill any of them. That's one conversation he didn't want to have.

"What is wrong with you two? Your sister is missing and you two are fighting like animals," scolded Chiron. Harmony showed no shame while Scout did. All he had shown was shame ever since this whole thing had happened.

"It's all her fault!" yelled Scout tears in his eyes. Only he and two other people at camp knew what he was talking about. To anyone else he sounded like he had lost his mind.

"It's not anyone's fault for the final time," sighed Chiron. Dionysus saw what Chiron missed. A look of betrayal.

"Let him explain," said Dionysus releasing Scout. During this short period of time when Dionysus had lost his focus one of the campers escaped. Ethan and had ran out of the camp towards Zeus's Fist.

"She-she-she and that boy told a goddess that my dad had something of hers. But he doesn't have it. If she doesn't get it she'll k-k-kill Agalia," stuttered Scout. Luke looked at the young boy with pity. To have one sister missing and the other betray you sounded beyond difficult. No monster could cause that kind of pain to a person. Right as Dionysus was about to capture Harmony and take her to Olympus she had escaped when the god had released the rest of the camp.

"Get back her you little traitorous brat! Your daddy is going to want a word with you!" yelled Dionysus going after Harmony. Leaving Chiron with the rest of the campers.

"Luke take Scout to the Big House. The rest of you clean up this mess!" ordered Chiron. "I have never been so disappointed in a group of campers in my whole life," he added. Everyone looked to the floor no matter who their parent was.

Luke didn't have any words to help Scout. He didn't know what to say to the boy. He had never been in the same place as him. He had been in a lot of situations but never anything like what the boy was going through.

"Scout I'm allowing you to talk to the Oracle," said Chiron softly. He was almost afraid he'd break the boy. He wasn't sure how mentally sound the boy was at the moment. He had never had so much trouble at camp in a very long time. Right now he really hated the sacred number three.

"He's just a kid," protested Luke. Chiron glared at him making him stop talking but not from glaring back. He had a feeling a quest was no place to be sending that boy at the moment.

"I-I-I can't. I want-want-want someone who can get my sister back before it's too-too late," sputtered Scout. Clearly he was in no shape to go on a quest. The poor boy had been through a lot lately.

"Luke, will you talk to the Oracle. We need so send someone and Scout seems to trust you, if he could formulate his thoughts I think he would ask you," said Chiron. He had used a sleeping tonic to keep Scout asleep before he lost his mind. Though Dionysus could fix it with a snap of his fingers. Chiron thought a good amount of sleep would help the boy instead of having Dionysus meddle with his head.

"I'll do it," said Luke. Chiron told Luke to go into the attic. He had to keep watch on the boy. They still had no idea which goddess Scout had been talking about. He sure hoped it was Hera. If it was he pitted Luke and whoever went with him.

"Speak seeker," asked the mummy. Luke didn't squirm under her presence as many others did.

"I want to know if I will find Agalia?" asked Luke. The mummy seemed almost bored at the question.

_Three knights,_

_Travel far and wide,_

_To save the child of light._

_Must overcome themselves,_

_To succeed._

_There are not alone,_

_For the gods are searching as well,_

_Without their help,_

_The quest is sure to fail._

_If the three knights,_

_Shall fall._

_War will be declared,_

_The world shall fall,_

_To an age of darkness._

_The child of light,_

_Will be given a gift of saving two._

_She can tell only two,_

_Of their fate._

_But in the end,_

_It's the person's choice._

Luke was left with more questions than answered. So he had to choose all guys. Which was his idea anyways. It was too dangerous for Annabeth. Plus knights sounded more like boys than girls. He wondered what was with the 'knights' word? He wondered if the Oracle was hearing Apollo or Agalia or maybe both. It seemed a bit mixed together like two different people were saying parts of it.

"So what did it say?" asked Chiron. Luke was still trying to understand it.

"It said something about the three knights, overcoming ourselves, we'll need gods help and something about a child of light's gifting a choice," said Luke. It still made little sense. What did he have to overcome about himself? Why did he have to work with the gods at one point or another?

"So she's beginning vague again," huffed Chiron. The Oracle was annoying but essential. It causes a lot of trouble. He wished he could just get rid of it but he couldn't do that.

"More like confusing. It's a clash of tones and meanings. She's warning me and let it's trying to give some sort of deeper meaning," said Luke holding his head. This was really confusing. What was he supposed to make of it?

"It is very possible she is getting confused. It is possible she's hearing both Apollo and Agalia making predictions and giving them to her. I do believe if Agalia is scared enough her abilities are going to start lash out. Which isn't just dangerous for her capturer but for us. As it stands they don't want her for her power but that can easily change but yet if her abilities get out of hand she could also destroy her capturer," told Chiron. He tried to explain the idea that a demigods abilities don't always show until they are older to Luke. It was a difficult idea since most demigods have equal power their entire lives.

Luke had to figure out who to take. Taking one of Agalia's siblings didn't seem like a good idea at first but if Agalia's power decided to lash out one of them should be able to calm her. But if he did that he was going to need decide someone else based on pure power. Who knows what they would be facing.

"Lee, can I talk to you?" asked Luke as he walked back to pavilion. Lee stopped scrubbing the omelet off of the Apollo table.

"Sure," said Lee passing on his duties to one of his younger siblings. He didn't see why he had to do this, he hadn't been part of this. If he wasn't in a foul mood before he was now.

"So what do you want?" snapped Lee. He had a lot to deal with at the moment. His siblings were at each other's throats. He had his youngest sister missing, one betraying them all and little brother that was a ticking time bomb.

"Do you want to go on the quest to get your sister back or not?" asked Luke irritability. He didn't really want to ask a fourteen year old to come with him but he was the oldest Apollo kid in camp at the moment. The older ones were in college and wouldn't be back to camp until June. He knew waiting that long wouldn't work.

"Hell yeah," said Lee. Luke sighed. He had a feeling he was going to regret this. Going on a quest with a hormonal twelve year old sounded like such a bad idea. But he didn't have any better ideas.

"Pack now and I'll get our other quest buddy" told Luke. Lee had already taken off. Luke shook his head. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Lee. He couldn't blame the boy, going on a quest was an exciting thing after all, especially for a teenage boy.

Luke knocked on Hephaestus Cabin. If he was looking for strength the Hephaestus Cabin was a great choice. Luke didn't want to be anywhere with Ares boy for more than he had to be. Right away the guy he was looking for opened the door.

"Beckendorf, just who I was looking for," greeted Luke. The dark-skinned boy looked backwards into his cabin shutting the door behind him as he stepped out of his cabin. He didn't want his siblings hearing anything.

"If you broke one of my swords again I'm not going to make another," grumbled Beckendorf. The thirteen year old boy was the best forger in the entire cabin. Why was Luke choosing guys so young? First Lee was for someone to calm down Agalia. Beckendorf might be thirteen but he was strong as a seventeen year old football player.

"I didn't break another sword. There is a quest going out to find Agalia. Do you want to come?" asked Luke. He really hoped Beckendorf would otherwise he was going to have to go to the Ares Cabin next.

"Who's going?" asked Beckendorf. At least the boy wasn't thick headed. Luke hoped their strengths made up for their inexperience

"Lee Fletcher and myself," told Luke. Beckendorf seemed to be thinking about it. This pause made Luke more interested in having him on the quest. With Lee around he was going to need someone to keep that boy grounded. The last thing he wanted was anyone getting killed on a quest he was leading.

"I'm in long as there is no poetry involved," said Beckendorf. Luke agreed at that. Lee was horrible at poetry. He certainly wasn't going to listen to it the entire quest.

Luke returned to his cabin to pack. Of course telling his fellow cabin mates about the quest. Some were jealous, others could care less. Luke wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had no idea where to start.

* * *

In Olympus, Apollo was sitting in his home alone. It didn't glimmer like it usual did. He sat in the dark on the floor. He couldn't even force a smile. His little angel was in danger. He could hear her calling out to him pleading for his help but he figure out where she was. He could feel her pain.

His little girl was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. It was eating him up alive. He didn't understand why anyone would take the most pure-hearted out of his children. He hoped she was strong enough to stay that way. She was special. He knew that from the moment she was born. That light, the warmth around her. She was going to be powerful. She was powerful because of her pure-heart but knew that would be her greatest weakness. Many would try to use it against her. He could only do his best to protect her.

He was angry, confused and frightened. He couldn't believe Agalia's own sister Harmony had betrayed her. The words cut through his heart like celestial bronze. He had already punished her by asking the Fates to exchange her life for Agalia. He had assured a full life for Agalia for a young death of Harmony. He wasn't proud of what he had done but what she had done was unforgivable. He would not have a traitor for a child. As cruel as the punishment was he knew that it wasn't impossible for her soul to be saved. He was scared for Agalia and Scout in danger in two very different ways. As long as Agalia was in pain and in danger Scout would in a dangerous mental state; Apollo couldn't prevent the whole twin telepathy thing no matter how hard he tried.

Hermes walked right into Apollo's house. He tripped over a harp unable to see in the dark. He turned on a light after cursing in Ancient Greek. Apollo's house was already a mess let alone in the dark. He considered himself lucky to be alive.

"Sitting in the dark isn't going to help," said Hermes. Apollo grumbled scooting towards a dark corner. Hermes sighed. He honestly felt like he was the older brother at times.

"Go away, you aren't wanted," growled Apollo. Hermes just rolled his eyes. He wasn't afraid of his brother despite knowing what he was capable of.

"Don't be like that. There is already a quest being sent out to find your daughter. She will be perfectly fine in a few days," told Hermes. Apollo only glared. Like he didn't know that already.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm only the messenger," said Hermes rolling his eyes. He was too used to this to really care. He had spent way too much time with Apollo to be effected by his hot-temper.

"It's your son, my Lee and Hephaestus's son. That's the oddest band of misfits I've ever seen on a quest," grumbled Apollo. Hermes choose not to respond to that comment. He thought about gagging Apollo though.

"Have a bit of faith in them," said Hermes. Apollo rolled his eyes. Their roles were switched for once. It was typically Apollo was the optimistic one and Hermes the pessimistic one when it came to demigod quests.

"They might get her alive but that doesn't mean they will save her. You cannot feel her pain and her fear," snarled Apollo. Hermes had no response to that. He certain didn't know what that was like. But he did know what it was like to watch a child in pain and suffering. They all knew. But yet Apollo acted like this every time.

"You know Dionysius will help the girl if he is needed. You already know that he cares about her even if he doesn't want to admit it," told Hermes. That didn't comfort Apollo at all. He only hoped that he wasn't going to need his little brother's help on this one.

"Hermes I want you to send a message to Hades. Tell him if he is behind this he should be very afraid," snarled Apollo in a dangerous tone. Hermes didn't like that idea at all. He knew that tone. He certainly didn't want war.

"Now Apollo no need to start a war," said Hermes calmly. He barely managed to dodge an arrow. He knew Apollo was too testy at the moment to argue. Though he was immortal he didn't want to find out the horrible things Apollo would do if he didn't do it.

"I'll tell him, brother. But I don't approve of this. I will tell father I tried to talk you out of this," whined Hermes. Apollo looked satisfied. He knew how to get what he wanted.

"Why did I have to be the Messenger God? I really hate this part of my job," grumbled Hermes as he took off heading towards the Underground. Apollo sat down with his lyre and started to play a sad song.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. So what did you guys think? I know I already have one other unfinished story out but I don't know if I'm going to finish that one or not. I wanted to try a different idea. A big shout out to Bookreader1617 a dedicated reader to my stories, for helping me kind of sort through this story. I have great ideas for this one. Updates might be a bit slower, senior year of high school and I work after school but weekends and days off I'm free.

Agalia means Brightness, joy, gaiety. Pronounced ah-yah-LEE-ah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any other reference to real or fictionally things you may recognize. Any references to real places, people or things are used

**Claimer: **I do however own my original characters, any original work or anything else that you don't recognize from anywhere.

"**Unbreakable"**

**Chapter 2 "Demigods On The Loose,"**

Agalia could feel nothing but pain and burning sensation in her throat. The Underground air was killing her. Her lungs weren't made for this. Her father was the God of the Sun not the Underground. The Underground wasn't made for non-immortal living beings. She felt like if she didn't escape soon she never would. She screamed out in her head to her father. She was terrified

It hurt to breath but not because of the air. The stupid many Greek curses goodness had decided to use a freaking whip to keep her quite. That didn't work very well. It hurt but it wasn't going to stop Agalia. She would keep fighting until she was dead. She kept trying to move away from the ledge so she could fight back. She still had on her vest which had throwing knives in it. She wasn't going do without a fight.

She had gotten herself flipped on the other side of the trunk of the dead tree she was tied too. But still too close to the edge for her liking. She couldn't quite cut the rope. She wondered if she could fake being dead. Like that was going to work in the Underworld. She didn't know what to do.

Somewhere in rural West Virginia, Lee was reading upside down in the backseat while Luke was driving. Beckendorf was clinging the door for dear life. Luke's driving was making everyone slide around in their seat. The sudden jolts of movement was making Beckendorf sick. Lee could care less since he was busy trying to figure out the map and call out random things he saw out the passing window.

"LUKE STOP!" yelled Beckendorf. Luke slapped on the brakes nearly missing a stop sign. Lee went flying forward then snapped backwards dropping the map. He cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Are you trying to get us killed!" yelled Lee clutching the map tightly. Lee swore he had seen his whole life flash before his eyes. He had never been that scared in a long time. He could still feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

A sudden flash of bright light. Luke swerved unable to see. Beckendorf started to curse in both English and Ancient Greek. Lee was overcome by an intense headache. Everything seemed to slow down for Lee. He was so confused at what was happening until he felt a pull, he looked towards where the pull was coming from and was pulled deeper into it.

_Lee suddenly found himself in the Underworld. He was so confused and slightly disturbed by the world around him. Then he saw a glimpse of light brown hair with a golden tint he knew all too well. He ran towards a tree looking over a blood red river. The River Styx._

_"Agalia," whispered Lee as he got closer. She didn't respond. His eyes got larger as he got closer. So much blood. Did she ever known how much blood she was losing? He was terrified._

_He didn't even release what was going on until a monster walked right through him. That was creepy enough. He reached out to touch Agalia and his hand went straight through. He realized it was a dream of sort but Agalia seemed to react to it though. He understood it was her abilities giving him this vision thing, he was sure she had their father was helping._

_He could only watched in horror as a lady with raven hair and pasty white skin tried to torture information out of Agalia she didn't have. He wanted to scream out, to stop it. He watched things he wouldn't even think about in his darkest of nightmares. He had to get to Agalia before she was dead._

In spit second Lee was back in the car. The car impacted a bale of hay. A mushroom cloud of hay formed above the car. Lee clutched the edge of the seat looking like he was going to pass out. He fought his way through the hay just in time before he threw up. Luke spun the tires several times before he was able to get the car out of bale.

"You alright kiddo?" asked Luke. Lee could barely stand up. He felt like his whole body was drained. But he had to get to Agalia now, it would be too late if they wasted anymore time.

"Just get in the car and drive," told Lee forcing himself into the car. He was more determined than ever to get Agalia. He didn't care what it took. He would die if he had to.

"Where are we driving to?" asked Luke after making sure the car was still working fine. He couldn't wrap around what that light was. Beckendorf wasn't happy that he was back in a moving vehicle as Luke as the driver.

"Know of a way to the Underground?" asked Lee. Luke randomly slammed on the breaks making the guy behind him blare his horn. Luke stuck his arm out the window and flipped the guy off.

"Why?" questioned Beckendorf. He really hope it didn't mean what he thought it meant. He has signed up for a quest not a death trap. But he did want to help Agalia though. Out of all the people in camp she had to be the nicest. She had never made fun of anyone no matter what, he admired that. She had never gave anyone a funny look if they looked weird, had a strange name or acted odd.

"That's where Agalia is. She's alive but if we don't get there soon not for very long. I'm not sure by the time we get there they won't move her. They want her alive not dead, they want information even if she doesn't have it," told Lee. He was going to save his sister. They just had to be a way. No matter what the cost was.

"Well, we're going to the Underground. There is an entrance in Hollywood," said Luke. Beckendorf sighed but didn't ask questions. All he wanted is to be able to get out alive. He wasn't looking forward to the Underground.

* * *

Deep in the Underworld, Agalia fought the urge to curl up in a ball and die. She kept trying to heal herself the best she could. But she couldn't fix how much blood she had been losing. She needed to get out of her. She'd started to slip farther and farther away, she couldn't feel pain anymore.

"Dad, please," Agalia muttered under her breath. She had heard rumors I you spoke a god's name they could see and hear you. She wondered if it would work now. She hoped it did. She had no other option.

"Apollo help me," Agalia whispered. She wasn't sure if the screams were her or the Field Of Punishment. She couldn't take any more of this. If help didn't come soon she'd die here. She knew that but wasn't giving up. She didn't cry anymore but she kept trying to fight. She wasn't down for the fight yet.

* * *

On Olympus, Apollo had forced Zeus to take action. He threatened to refuse to bring up the sun then to shut off light completely. Every single god was yelling at Zeus. He was forced to listen to Apollo or face an angry council. He honestly tried to keep everyone happy. That was the idea but it rarely happened.

"Apollo what do you want us to do?" sighed Zeus. The yelling died down.

"All I know is that Agalia is the Underground," sighed Apollo. He couldn't stop hearing her screaming for his help in his head. He had seen how close to death she was. He didn't give a rib about ancient laws when this is happening because of the gods. Supposedly, he had an object that belonged to another god or goddess. He swore on the River Styx he didn't have any object that wasn't his. Hermes backed him up saying Apollo couldn't steal worth crap and he sucks at lying. Apollo usually would have gotten angry at this but this wasn't a normal situation

"Hades doesn't have her nor does he have any idea where she is," told Hermes. He would admit it felt different down there this time. He could just feel the energy in the place being thicker and heavier. Even Hades admitted he couldn't figure it out since there had been a large amount of souls coming in.

"What about the other Underground Gods and Goddesses?" asked Athena. She couldn't understand why anyone would want a child of the sun god, he was an idiot and his children were rarely any better than him. She didn't understand what they big deal is.

"From Apollo's other children we think it might be Hecate. It appears that Agalia is trying to project her location but she isn't that strong," stated Dionysius. As much as he 'hated' the campers their depressed mood was making him depressed. Plus the Apollo Cabin was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Hermes check the entire Underground if you have to. Brother isn't going to complain unless he wants war," ordered Zeus. Keeping Apollo happy was his new agenda. The boy that turned into such a pain in his ass ever since he was born.

"I will keep an eye out to see if Hecate tries hiding her somewhere in my realm. She did last time she kidnapped a demigod," added Poseidon. More like tried to kill a demigod in is realm but he didn't allow it. He wasn't that found of people being killed in his sea unless he killed them or it was in battle, which in that case was neither. It was cold-blooded murder.

"Why do we even care?" yawned Ares. This is boring. He wanted to see these kids actually fight for the young demigod.

"Because she is one of triplets, the third born and has yet so show any special abilities other than archer and being a pain in the ass. It is possible that if she is scared enough her other abilities might start to show up. Given she hasn't showed them yet Chiron believes they are going to be very powerful and possibly deadly. I already know she has a nasty temper once she gets angry," told Dionysus. Last time she had nearly killed someone when she got angry; accidently or not, he'd never know or care to know. But the fact her abilities could be strong and dangerous wasn't something he was looking forward to but he didn't want to face her if Hecate changed her.

"I don't just get why they took her. I have over thirty kids, why Agalia," mumbled Apollo. He knew Chiron was right about the innocent and power part but something was missing. Why did Hecate think he had something of hers?

"They are some suspicions but I don't think you want to hear them," replied Dionysius. He knew what all the campers were thinking and he was sure they were right for once.

"Just tell me," said Apollo intensely. Dionysius sighed.

"They are campers that believe it was Harmony and an unclaimed boy named Ethan something," told Dionysius. A burning light sprouted from around Apollo but then it died. His eyes were so angry everyone was waiting for him to fly off the hinge. But he didn't say anything, everyone wondered if it was true.

"Let's let the demigods do their thing but unfortunately this requires our help. Due to the fact this potentially dangerous to us if she gets the wrong ideas in her head we must find her and lead the demigods toward her," ordered Zeus ending the emergency meeting.

* * *

In a department store United States, Harmony's tears rolled off her cheeks. What had she done? She only wanted her father to notice her. She didn't want her sister to be hurt. She should have never listened to Ethan. He wanted to be known at camp, she already had everything but now she was sure she had lost it.

"Dad please forgive me. I never meant for this to happen like this; I never wanted Agalia to get hurt. All I wanted was a quest to be issued to find this amulet so I could go on it. Now what have I done," sobbed Harmony as she sank down in the girls bathroom.

She couldn't even bring herself to look in the mirror when she washed her hands. She was disgusted with herself. She forced herself to look up into the mirror to see what she was. There was only her blue eyes that looked back but it felt like the gods were looking down at her. She took out her pocketknife out of pocket and slowly cut very long dirty blond hair to where it was at the bottom of neck. She felt like she didn't deserve to have beautiful hair, she wasn't a beautiful inside enough person for it. She rubbed he arms her heart breaking slowly, painfully inside. Her tan skin didn't seem to have the glow it usual had; when she was happy her skin seemed to glow her happiness but when she was sad it was cold as she felt.

"I'm going to make this alright. I made this mess I'm going to fix it," said Harmony with determination. She was going to save her sister. She had made this mistake she had to fix it. This was her battle to pick.

"I'm coming little sister or die trying," told Harmony. She could do this. She looked in the mirror again and didn't see the monster but her sister looking back at her. She blinked. She waved just for measure but the mirror didn't mimic her. This had to be strangest thing she had ever experience.

Harmony was lost in Agalia's warm brown eyes. Agalia's innocent looking face, the baby fat still in her cheeks. Her thick wavy light brown hair that she could do anything to if she wanted to but didn't. They both had the same warm tan skin but that was it.

"Agalia," whispered Harmony. Agalia blinked. The desperation, fear and sadness written on her face. It made Harmony want to cry. She rarely even told Agalia she loved her and who knew if they'd see each other again.

"I wish I would say this more. I love you. You aren't the lesser one, if anyone that was me. You're the greatest out us, you are the greatest inside. You don't give in to pressure, you don't look down on anyone and you don't boast even when you can. Little sister, I never meant for you to get hurt and I will fix this, I promise," told Harmony. Agalia only looked back at her. A single tear rolled down Agalia's cheek.

Harmony put one hand up to the glass her hand running over the soft edges of Agalia's face. Agalia raise a hand. Their hands met in the same spot in the glass. Harmony could feel the warmth, she realized how real this was. She could also feel the suffering, pain and fear. She had a feeling this was more than she was going to be able to fix she was going to be able to fix it.

"You can change your fate. You just have to find the strength. Dad will forgive you eventually," whispered Agalia. Her voice pierced into Harmony. Harmony had a sickening feeling if she didn't save Agalia she was going to die to, that her choice could cost her much more than a loss of reputation.

There was a strong pull coming from the mirror before Harmony could pull away from the mirror she was sucked into it. She didn't even have time to scream. She didn't feel any pain though just slid right through. She crashed landed in a dark place that smelt of sulfur and fire was the only background.

"Well, that saved me some time," mumbled Harmony to herself. She realized all she had was a flimsy cheep sword. This wasn't going to keep her alive. She had to figure something else out.

She had found an abandoned sword. She picked it up. It was perfect. She knew she could be making her worst mistake. She would do anything to save Agalia even die. She couldn't believe she let that Ethan boy influence her like that.

One scream filled the air. It made Harmony's blood run cold. She ran towards the scream blade drawn. Even when monsters came after her she was hitting them every time she swung. The pure luck of adrenaline and fate.

Face to face with the goodness Harmony found her inner strength. She raised her sword. She was ready to fight and losing fight. She would do whatever it took. She knew this is her fate. To stand in this moment. To avenge her mistakes.

"Move girl, your life would be better without her," said Hecate. Harmony didn't move. Agalia couldn't move anymore just look with her eyes. Harmony held her ground, dead set to stay put.

"Pity, I like you," chuckled Hecate raising her hand. Harmony prepared for a painful end but raised her sword. She would not die a coward, a traitor. She was going to make it right. She had to.

But the end Harmony expected didn't happen. Hecate and her monsters had disappeared. Harmony looked around not understanding. She gasped tighten her grip on her sword as she saw a man with dark brown hair holding Agalia.

"Who are you?" snarled Harmony. He wasn't hurting Agalia, you'd think if he was going to he would have already did it. She just didn't know what to think.

"I am Hermes, God of Travelers and Thieves, Messenger of the Gods. Your father and Zeus sent me looking of Agalia. A hero's heart you have, just mislead. It seems to happen a lot these days," greeted Hermes sighing slightly at the end. Harmony expected him to blast her into pieces or something.

"I'm not going to hurt you child. Though it will take much more than for your father to forgive you," said Hermes. Harmony slowly approached so she could touch Agalia, to see it was really her.

"She's really powerful. She brought me here. She's is really powerful isn't she?" asked Harmony. A warm glow formed around Harmony transferring to Agalia.

"She is, that is why I am here. She has no idea how powerful she is," said Hermes. When he looked down it was hard to believe this little girl was Apollo's. She looked so little like him, he supposed she probably was more like him personality wise. But who knows, demigods were tricky business.

"I'm going to get all three of you in the same place. It will bring out with the other three. You will be able to prove yourself again," said Hermes. In a blink of an eye Harmony felt being pulled away, she barely kept her grip on Harmony.

"LUKE! STOP!" yelled Lee.

CRASH! Luke swerved and slowly pulled over. Having two people on your hood was enough to make anyone jump. BANG! Make that three people. Lee got out of the car.

"Raining people that's a new one," said Beckendorf. Luke and Lee glared at him. Beckendorf rubbed his arms awkwardly. He thought it had been a good joke.

"Agalia, Harmony, Scout?" questioned Lee. Scout rolled off the roof of the car. Luckily unharmed and without leaving a dent. That would have been rather hard to explain. Harmony rolled off. Agalia stirred slightly but didn't move. Luke tried to get her off the hood but she flipped him over. He had to have Lee reset his shoulder.

"Leave…me…alone," growled Agalia. She still looked horrible but she wasn't bloody like before. Lee knew what her skin most likely looked like under her clothes. He would try to heal it later.

"Why did you do it?" asked Lee. Tears formed in Harmony's eyes. She had just saved Agalia to be greeted by this. But then again they didn't know nor would they believe her.

"I never meant to hurt Agalia, I didn't think she was going to take Agalia. That Ethan boy tricked me. I went after Agalia when Hermes paid us a visit then bang we are here," told Harmony. She wasn't going to cry. She was a big girl.

"Now what?" asked Beckendorf. No one was really sure. But the quest didn't seem complete.

"Everyone needs to rest in a motel somewhere. Then it will all be clearer tomorrow," told Agalia. Beckendorf picked her up gently and put her in the backseat. She was sat between Scout and Lee. Harmony was pinned to the door.

"Fire, amulet, don't know, magic," mumbled Agalia leaning into Lee. No one asked Harmony or Agalia anything. Now wasn't the time.

Luke was able to get three hotel rooms, scared number and all. Lee and Beckendorf shared a room. Scout, Agalia and Harmony shared a room that was linked to Luke's room. Luke said it was too make sure if for some reason they needed help he would be right there. After all it was his quest, all these people he had to take care of.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. Sorry it took so long. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but here it is.


End file.
